Dawn
by crystallica81
Summary: !SEQUEL TO MIDNIGHT! (Full summary inside). Deftly and lyrically weaved together with intense romance and hilariously funny moments, this magical sequel to Midnight will leave you breathless and begging for more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's Crystal and Kieran! :D **

**Crystal: So we finally got Dawn up. Thank goodness.**

**Kieran: YEAH! YAY! Super excited to see what the fans will say...sorry for the late update.**

**Crystal: It's really funny and sweet like Midnight, so please support it. But there are a few rules...**

**Kieran: Story reviews. You can put in reviews about the story and how you feel about _that_. Please, please, PLEASE do not add in hurtful reviews about the authors, aka me and Crystal.**

**Crystal: Do not be MEAN in your reviews about the story. I mean, yes, we will accept constructive criticism that help make the story better. But don't say this story sucks and all. We won't upload those reviews, or the mean ones that bash the authors. **

**Kieran: Please enjoy! I know we enjoyed writing it:)**

**Crystal: Oh. And here's the full summary of Dawn by the way (it wouldn't fit in the summary box). Let's sing it, Kieran. **

**Kieran: To the tune of jingle bells, everyone. It doesn't rhyme but we don't care.**

**Crystal: The sun was shining **

**Kieran: The kingdom was rejoicing**

**Crystal: No one, no one, expected this to happen.**

**Kieran: A-aftereffects of the curse put on her by Maleficent, oh, Maleficent**

**Crystal: Aurora falls in to a deep, deep sleep, ta-da, ta-da! :D **

**Kieran: Not long after her wedding, TO JAMES!**

**James: That's me! :D **

**Kieran: Shut up James.**

**Crystal: When the people of the kingdom begin to panic about the potential loss of their beloved princess... Join in Phil!  
****Phil: NO. TT_TT**

**Kieran: Nela, Phil and James set out on a journey to find magic that could bring Aurora back to THEEEEEEM**

**James: Sha-la-la-LAAAAAAAAAAA. I love to sing! **

**Phillip: I hate perky people. **

**James: Well, we hate YOU! :D**

**THE END! **

**Curtain closes. **

***James falls off the stage***

***Nobody helps him***

* * *

_Phillip_

"You may kiss the bride!"

This was the best moment of my life. I leaned forward to Nela, who was grinning like crazy in her dark wedding gown studded with diamond stars. She had a big silver emblem right over her heart where my sword had struck her when she had been a dragon. The Seven were clappping, in the audience. Narcissa threw golden flowers in the air. Nakendra danced.

Nayelli let birds in, which James—surprise, surprise—hid from behind his fiancee.

Nela and me kissed long and hard. It was the beginning of the next chapter of our life: as a married couple.

* * *

_Nela_

"You may kiss the bride!"  
He's so perfect, I thought, staring at Phillip. How did I end up with him? Look at his perfectly chiseled body, his sexy face. Look at the way he looks at me. I don't even deserve this! I'm a monster. But then I shook out of those thoughts. That life was behind me. Phillip leaned forward and I kissed him, wrapping my arms around him.

We were going to be together forever and ever and that was the best part.

* * *

_James_

"You may kiss the bride!"  
Who the HECK. Let those STUPID birds in?

And Phillip thinks _I'm _crazy for liking plants. I hugged Aurora around the waist. "My hero," she whispered into my ear.

I grinned. Forget the birds. Well, as long as they don't, you know. Poop on me or my bride. But seeing them poop on Phil, well. _That_ would be quite funny.

We kissed for a long time. I was excited to start my new life with Aurora. She was my everything. The peanut butter to my jelly. She was the other half of me.

And then the kiss-session ended—they actually _timed_ us—and we had to run to our carriages, and ride into the sunset, to our happily ever after.

But then I made a big deal out of making the driver stop the carriage because I had dropped my shoes on the stairs—and Phillip was in the same carriage, calling me "Cinderella."

No, not kidding. It wasn't a happily ever after because Phil was there, unfortunately.

But I knew that our happily ever after was here. And Aurora and my love was here to stay.

* * *

_Aurora_

"You may kiss the bride!"  
_James. _He is living proof that a princess doesn't always need a prince to create a happily ever after. Sometimes she just needs a hero. And for me, that hero is James. He was staring at the birds.

Then he kissed me, taking me off guard. I smiled and kissed back as hard as I could, remembering to totally savor this moment, still remembering when my mother said to savor my wedding day and the kiss, and remember the feel of my husband's lips and the feeling of his slight stubble as I traced my fingers through them. The feel of the diamond wedding ring on my left hand. The feel of the white silk and lace and glitter and glory of my dress swishing against the floor. The sounds of laughing and clapping and music and magic. I'm a dreamer, and I choose to savor the little things in life that make people smile and say, "I love who I am and my life."  
The best part of the wedding was, I opened my eyes and I was riding in a gold carriage with James, Phil, and Nela, and it wasn't just a dream.

* * *

_Phillip _

"Wine!" Nela breathed.

We had danced the night away, and then James found a box of Dad's wine in the cellar and we ran upstairs to the balcony to sit and waste the rest of the night engulfed in wine, talk, and starlight.

"What a day, huh?" James grinned. "I got married!"

"I got married too," I announced.

Nela smiled at me. "We know, Phil," she said.

We were silent for a while, and we glanced at each other's faces.

"So," Nela said, and shared a _look_ with Aurora. Uh-oh. I felt there was going to be a problem, which would lead to a breakdown. I glanced at James, who looked worriedly at our wives.

"So," Aurora continued, nodding at Nela.

James and I simultaneously filled our wine glasses and took a sip to avoid any unnecessary and awkward conversation. I took a sip, and Nela broke the silence. "Kids."  
James and I both choked at the same time. Being a prince and knowing how to _control myself in public_, I stopped choking, wiped red wine off my chin, and smashed my glass into the table, staring in a horrified way at Nela and Aurora.

James was over there still choking and sputtering and making inhuman noises.

"James, dear," Aurora said, looking worried.

"I'll handle this." I stood and pounded James on the back. I ended with a slap to the back of his head, which caused his face to flop onto the table.

Aurora was shocked. "Oh, Phillie, I don't think—"

"Get a grip, James," I snapped, and sat down. I need more wine. I drank another gulp and glared at Nela and Aurora.  
"_Kids_?" James sputtered. "But, guys, we just got married this morning. Literally."  
"Aw, but I love kids!" Nela looked at Aurora.

"They're just so cute!" Aurora gushed.

"And you dress them up—"

"And being a daddy is fun!" Aurora chimed, cutting into Nela's point, signaling with her eyes.  
Nela nodded slowly. "Yeah! It's all about responsibility."  
James looked like he'd been brought to his own funeral.

"...and fun!" Aurora added, smiling warmly at me and James.

"You'll have to give up a few things," Aurora went on, nodding at Nela.

"Yes, yes, some of your recreational activities, you'll have to give up," Nela continued Aurora's idea. "You two will need to spend more time with _us_, helping with the children." Aurora smiled. "Drinking wine is out of the question, though."  
James looked like he was about to cry. "But—"

"H-how many kids?" I asked slowly. "are we thinking of having here?" I looked at James, making an attempt to smile weakly. "I mean, one or two is okay, I guess."

Nela nodded. "Sure, Phil, one or two is fine."  
"One. I think I can live with one kid," James said faintly. "It can't be a girl, though. Girls are just—complicated and irregular and they twist your minds into pretzels."

I forced back a laugh.

Aurora let out a huff. "Oh, James. You and your little _preferences_."

I began to laugh. "I know, right? He won't eat anything that's broiled or steamed, and he doesn't eat anything orange because it's a 'weird color.' He hates sporks because they're not spoons or forks, and he won't eat anything too cold or too hot. And he won't wear tights or high-waisted pants."  
"They're not _manly_, okay?" James glared at me. "And let me remind you, wearing lipstick in the morning is just an embarrassment."  
"It's lip _medicine_!" I yelled.

"It's pink," James pointed out.

"It adds color to your lips!"  
"Yeah, strawberry flavor."  
"Well, do you think I wanted grape flavor?" I demanded. "I hate grapes!"  
James laughed. "He wants to gloss up before kissing Nela. Pucker up, Loverboy!"

"Shut up!" I socked James hard.

Nela and Aurora were giggling. Then Aurora turned serious. "I plan to have about five or six children!" she said, bouncing her seat.

James just stared.

Then he left the balcony.

"For real?" Nela asked. "Maybe, Aurora, you should start with one or two?"  
"I suppose," Aurora said doubtfully.

James came back, grabbed the entire wine bottle, and disappeared again.

_Good old James. He never changed. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Two Years Later_

_Phillip_

I was bent over _How to be Royal_, with a pen in one hand and a sheet of lined paper in the other, already crammed with seemingly pointless notes. For once, it was quiet.

Except for the thunder outside. It was raining buckets, and though it was dark, the lightning made up most of the light in my study. I put down my notes and stretched, walking over to the window and watching the storm.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and there stood James, for some reason dripping wet. I stumbled backwards, falling on a table with a loud crash.

"_James_!" I said, dusting myself off and sitting down at the study table again. "What are you doing here?"

James didn't answer. Instead, he pulled a perfectly enclosed basket from underneath his jacket. "I present you," he said, mock-politely. "With _Prince Joshua of Deandra_." I rolled my eyes and peeled back the wet blanket to reveal a tiny baby with sunshine-blond curls, who was grinning up at me. I grinned back. "Hey, buddy," I said, lifting him out of the basket. "How's it been?" Josh giggled and placed his chubby hands on the slight stubble on my cheek. I pretended to munch on his hand. Josh laughed even louder and pulled on my hair.

Josh had been born about nine months ago. Unlike me or Nela, he was pure blond, with a full head of angelic curls. He was born with eyes the color of electric blue, and pale porcelain skin. He had dimples and the most infectious smile you could ever find. I had learned to like him a bit, though in reality, he had been an accident.

In his Gifting Ceremony, he was gifted with charm, grace, handsomeness, cunning, cleverness, and handsomeness _again_ because Narcissa couldn't think of anything. I could only imagine what he would be when he was older.

Placing him back in his basket, but substituting a different blanket, I turned back to my best friend. "Thanks, James." I said, giving him a thumbs-up and going back to my work. Expecting James to leave, I ignored him.

Instead, he pulled up a chair and plopped himself down on it, drenching it and my hard work with water. I turned to him, outraged. "Well, hello!"

"You just ruined everything!"

"You cancelled our last meeting, and this is our reschedule." James answered coolly, taking my healthy apple snack from my side and taking a large bite out of it.

"This is our _reschedule_? You didn't even tell me!"

James wagged a finger at me. "You should have been prepared, Phillie."

"_Prepared_? What's that-"

"Sit down, Phillie, and I'll tell you a story."

"I _am_ sitting, James-"

"Once upon a time, there was an old hairy man by the name of Grindly Pooh. This old man liked to sprinkle pepper on his head everyday before work. Sometimes he'd bring some to refresh."

"_Pepper_?"

"Yes, and don't interrupt. One day, Grindly got kidnapped and taken to a cannibal king in Fiji."

"_Cannibal king_?"

"Shut up, Phillie. So the cannibal king sniffed him to see if he was fresh, but he sneezed. So naturally, he believed that he was allergic to old Grindly Pooh."

"_Naturally_."

"So what's the moral of the story, Phil? How come he sprinkled pepper on his head?"

"Because he was prepared." I answered dully.

James nodded wisely. "_Exactly_. So you've got to be prepared, just like old Grindly. We've learned a valuable lesson today."

"James, that story made no sense whatsoever!"

"How do you figure?"

* * *

_Aurora_

I was going to have a baby soon, and it was proving to be _very, very difficult_.

Was I too fat?

Princesses are _not_ fat.

Nela was fat when _she_ was pregnant, but she was sporting a glow like most pregnant women.

The only thing I was sporting was my extra chins.

I stared at my reflection nervously, trying to tighten the sash around my waist. Suddenly, soft hands undid the sash. I grinned at Nela weakly. "I can't do this." I told her, biting my lip hysterically.

Nela calmly sat on the edge of my bed and gave me a tender smile. "Firstly, remember that what is in your stomach is not _fat_, it is _life and love_."

"_Life and love_." I repeated. An odd wave of nostalgia swept over me; I remembered Phil's lessons on the spindle.

"Secondly, remember that if you tie your sash too tight, you may kill your child. It's dangerous, Aurora."

I turned back to the mirror. Then I burst into tears.

"Nela," I sobbed. "I can't. I can't do this. _Look how ugly I am_!"

Nela rubbed my back soothingly. "Rosie," she started. (It was her nickname for me.) "Chin up, girl. Look at this." She turned me back to the mirror.

I cried louder when I saw my reflection again.

"This isn't ugliness, Rose." she said, the corners of her eyes crinkling as she smiled her sweet, sweet smile. "This is beauty. Look how beautiful you are."

I turned back to the mirror slowly.

And I saw it.

I saw the glow.

"Our children are beautiful." Nela said, smiling at me through the mirror. "They are not ugly. And this-" she patted my bulging stomach. "Is a reminder of how big our love for them will be."

Suddenly, my face contorted into an odd expression.

Nela rushed to my side. "What is it? Are you alright?"

I grinned widely. I placed her hand on my stomach. "It's kicking." I whispered in an awed tone. Nela relaxed considerably and smiled her beautiful smile again. "It is. Would you like me to go get James?"

I nodded slowly, feeling as if I was in a dream.

James burst in a few seconds later. "WHY THE HECK IS IT KICKING YOU?" he screamed, wrapping his arms around me and sobbing uncontrollably.

Phil stood in the doorway with his eyebrows raised. "Sometimes I wonder why you're my best friend." he said, holding Josh by the hand and walking over to us. He roughly shoved his son to Nela. Her eyes narrowed, but she didn't say anything.

"Babies kick because they like moving." I told James sincerely. James lifted his tearstained face. "You're joking. Babies can _move_?"

Phil whacked the back of his head.


	3. Chapter 3

_James_

I spotted Nela sitting in the marble gazebo, reading a book. I walked over to her, a little sheepishly because of my predicament, my head still spinning with Aurora's news.

Pregnant.

That word was scary. What did it even mean? Should I be worried? Would it be a girl or a boy? And of course, the pain. Aurora would have to go through exruciating pain and it was all because she was pregnant.

"Hi, Nela," I greeted her, standing awkwardly outside the gazebo, my hands in my pockets, my eyes glued to the floor.

"James?" Nela marked her page and raised her eyes from the words to smile at me. "Hi."

I cleared my throat. "You're a girl, right, Nela?" I asked her.

She glared at me. "As you can plainly see, James," she retorted. "I'm a girl."

I nodded. "And, well, you're a mom now. So I wanted to ask you for some advice. See, it's about Aurora…."

* * *

I literally poured my heart out to Nela. I even teared up a little bit. I was scared Aurora was going to have a scary child that pulled my hair, pantsed me in public, bit me, licked me, and slobbered all over my stuff, and—I shuddered at this part—destroyed the palace greenhouse.

Nela looked doubtful. "Children can get into a bit of trouble, yes, but they will not pants you in public or destroy the palace greenhouse, James. Pulling hair, biting, licking, and slobbering are just all part of a kid. Of course, they'll grow out of it."

I turned away. I was horrified at the things that were coming out of that girl's mouth.

Nela rubbed my shoulder sympathetically. "And if you have a girl, I'm sure she'll be a bit more settled down."

"Just the other day," I began. "Phil was talking about how Josh was playing with matches when you and Aurora were playing cards and Phil was supposed to be watching him."

Nela's dark eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "What?"

"I don't want a kid that kills itself with fire, or burns down the palace." I stared ahead. "I would be the one that gets in trouble."

Nela grinned. "When Aurora has this baby, you will love him or her so much it doesn't matter what they do. And that's where the strong hand of discipline comes in, James. You'll just have to discipline your child not to pants you in public or wreck stuff."

"But honestly, I don't want this kid. I didn't ask for it," I insisted. "Why did this have to happen?"

"James," Nela said patiently. "Obviously, you and Aurora got together and—"

"I know!" I hissed, throwing my arms up in the air. "I know where babies come from. What I'm asking is why."

"You can't ask why for everything," Nela snapped. "Believe me, I know, James. Why did I become a monster? Why did I take out my rage on Aurora? Why did I believe in revenge? Why did I go against everything I was trained for and then practically become the devil herself? Why, why, why? I don't know."

"Why don't you know?"

I could tell Nela had it up to here with my incessant question-asking, but she simply shrugged. "There are some things the universe doesn't have answers for."

Suddenly, we heard a shriek. I whipped around. "Look!"

A little child, his wrists tied to a post, was being whipped. By several guards. A crowd had gathered, but no one bothered to stop the whipping.

I saw Nela narrow her eyes.

"No," I told her. "Don't risk it."

"I'm gonna kill them."

"Nela, please!" I begged. "Just take it easy, for once in your life. You're a mom now! You can't afford to—"

Nela marched off towards the guards. "Hey!" she hollered. "Hey, leave that kid alone!"

"Neeela!" I moaned, and rushed after her.

She shoved one guard aside. I followed after her. Pissed off, the guard grabbed Nela's shoulder. "You best be on your way, street rats," he snarled. "The Royals don't take to street kids mussing up what they've got going."

"We're not street rats!" I exclaimed, indignant. "I'm Phil's friend. And this is his fiancee."

"And I'm the Queen of England!" cried the guard. "Murry, what do you think of this? A bunch of low-life losers insisting they're friends of the Royal Family."

Nela looked like she wanted to pummel them.

"I want to hit them," I whispered to Nela.

Nela grinned. "Then do it!"

I raised my hand. The guard raised his eyebrows. I lowered my hand. "Nah, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Nela narrowed her eyes. "Then I will."

I grabbed her arms, but she turned around and shook me off. "I—will—hurt—you, James," she spat into my face.

"Nela, just calm down," I begged her.

"Let me go, James."

"Nela—"

"Let me go!" Nela yelled. She lunged away from me and punched Murry straight in the nose. Her fist made an indent in the pear shaped facial feature and blood began to seep out of both his nostrils.

I shook my head. I'd get Phil. He was the only one that could calm Nela down in one of her intense rages.

I ran towards the castle.

"Hey, get him!" Murry yelled.

Some guards began running after me. "No!" I screamed. "Please don't hurt me! I'm betrothed to the princess!"

They ignored me.

"Put me DOWN!" I heard Nela howl as a guard began to carry her off. I saw her twist away and shove a guard down. But almost immediately, two other guards grabbed her arms.

The kid at the whipping post looked absolutely frightened and bewildered. I felt bad for the kid.

I crashed into a wall.

"My nose!" I wailed. I had heard a cracking sound, and that was probably my poor sniffer.

"What is going on here?" snapped a voice.

It was Phillip, not a wall.

I darted behind Phillip. I wasn't scared, it's just not good to block the way of a dude who sees his fiancee being shoved around, is all. To my surprise, Aurora was right behind Phillip, her cornflower blue eyes darting across the square. She grabbed my hands. "James, what is it?"

"Nela," I panted. "Nela's gone insane. She saw this kid getting whipped in the square and now she's all over the guards. I tried to stop her—"

Phillip took off without a word. The guards stopped when they saw Phillip striding forward, his mouth set in an angry line.

"Prince Phillip!" one of the guards stopped him and indicated me. "This ruffian was—"

"He's not a ruffian," Phillip stated. "He's my best friend. Now get out of my way."

The guards looked shocked. "But—"

"Get out of my way." Phillip's eyes grew angry and small as he stared the guard down.

The guards shifted uneasily out of his way, and he took off down the stairs.

I glanced at Aurora. I just hoped Nela wouldn't do something she'd regret for the rest of her life.

* * *

_Nela_

Murry was trying to stop the bleeding in his nose, and he was whipping that kid doubletime while I was being held back by two lunatic guards.

I tried to shake away, but what was I in comparison to two officers who had been trained in the royal navy?

The kid was screaming his head off and I was yelling threats at Murry that would make sailors run to their mommies.

I swore at Murry, and he wiped blood off the whip with one hand, spattering the soil with red droplets, and then he spat in the dirt and walked towards me. The two guards let go, and I balled my fists near my hips, warning Murry to do something to me.

He raised the whip. "Perhaps I should teach you some manners, street mouse," he snarled, and the whip snaked forward.

I prepared myself for the hit. He hit me once with that blaggard whip and I'd kill him. I made myself a promise. I tensed as I heard the whip whistle through the air, and suddenly, I heard a smack and a grunt from next to me.

I turned my head, surprised, and saw Phillip.

He looked enraged, and he had caught the whip mid-swing. Right before it had collided with the side of my face, he had caught it with his own hand.

There was now a narrow slit across Phillip's hand that was leaking blood, but he wrenched the whip out of Murry's hand and threw it to the ground. He looked at me and the bruises on my arms. He cupped my face in his hands. "Nela, are you okay?"

I nodded. "I'm fine. Thank you."

He turned to Murry. "What are you doing?" It wasn't a question. It was a command, an order. It was basically the sentence that would send Murry to his doom.

Murry looked like he had just crapped his pants. "P-prince Phillip!"

"Don't touch my fiancee. Ever." Phil looked so upset I thought he might slap Murry himself.

"I didn't know, your Grace!" Murry was stammering and stumbling all over his words, his phrases tripping him like stray wires.

"Sure you did," James chipped in. "I told you I was married to the princess, and she was Phil's betrothed."

Murry bit his lip and took a step back.

"She is going to be the queen of Deandra." Phillip raised his voice. "And you try to whip her?"

Murry looked down. "My humble apologies, Prince Phillip. My sincere regrets."

"Phil," I whispered. "The kid. Ask the guards to let him go." My voice cracked in the middle, and Phil protectively wrapped an arm around me and gestured at the kid. "Why is that child getting whipped?" he demanded incredulously.

Murry looked up. "Your Grace, he was caught stealing apples from a cart. He is a homeless boy, a street lad. He has no right to steal—"

"Is this the sort of punishment children are fit to have?" Phillip roared. "Let him go! He can't be more than five years old!"

Murry gestured at a nearby guard. "Let the child go."

The guard untied the kid and he scurried away through the crowd.

I saw a woman go after him and begin to wipe at his cuts with a shawl, tears brimming in her eyes. I looked away—that must be his mom.

Phillip turned around, cradling his bleeding hand in the crook of his arm. Aurora took one look at the bleeding child and at Phillip bleeding, and she fainted, dropping down right there on the cobblestone street.

* * *

_Navika _

"It's probably just a bit of nausea," James said in his usual perky way. "She is pregnant, after all."

"Yes," I said slowly. "But we don't know. She was probably stressed about everything that happened today, but you can never tell. We'll see after Naomi takes a look at her."

Naomi was walking around, inspecting Aurora, and trying to tell what was wrong with her.

Time passed, every second the clock ticked made my heart almost stop beating. This child had already been through so much, and it would be pure agony if she had to go through more.

I saw Nela, alone by the door. She was trying to put on a brave face, but honestly, she looked mortified.

Naomi raised her head.

Phil looked at her, Josh toddling by his feet.

James took a step forward. "What's wrong with Aurora? Does she have the flu?"

"The _flu_?" Phillip exclaimed mockingly.

"Don't mock him," I growled at Phillip. The fact that we were something very close to sworn enemies went way back to when he was a child, and I would not hesitate to growl at the annoying boy.

"No, not the flu, dearie," said Naomi slowly. "It's actually something else." She looked meaningfully at me.

I had no clue, but I gave her a slight nod. "Tell them," I told Naomi.

She took a deep breath. "Aftershock."

James blinked.

Phillip blinked.

Nela did a double-take. "Are—are you sure?"

Naomi nodded. "Poor dears. Yes. I'm sure."

Narcissa buried her face into her hands.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait." James held up his hands. "What's an aftershock? Like, earthquakes—"

"Yes, James." Phillip nodded sarcastically. "Aurora has always been a secret weatherwoman—"

"Oh, stop it, you two!" Nela said disgustedly to Phillip.

"Aftershock," said Naomi softly. "is actually aftereffects."

Phillip didn't look up off the floor. "The curse."

James looked at Nela, and then at Aurora, and then at Naomi, and made the connection. "Of Maleficent's curse?"

Nela didn't say a word. No one did.

James let out a long breath. "Oh." Then he brightened. "Oh! Wait! So it's like, a long sleep again?"

Naomi cocked her head, surveyed Aurora, and nodded. "It seems so."

"Great!" James did a little jump in the air. "Great! So let's do what we did last time! True Love's Kiss will break the spell."

The fairies looked at each other and nodded, impressed with James.

I was not moved. I was not negative—I preferred to be on the realistic side of things, but I didn't speak. I merely nodded at James as he stepped closer to the bed.

Nela craned her neck to see what would happen.

"SNOOCHY," said Josh loudly.

"It's _smoochy_," Phillip said with an obvious sigh.

"Phil, he's one," Nela hissed, picking Josh up. "Not everyone is as _educated_ as you."

James stepped closer—and closer—and closer—and then pressed his lips slowly onto Aurora's.

They stayed there for quite a while.

Phillip cleared his throat awkwardly. "Is there a reason for me to be here?"

Nela smacked his arm.

"I'm just saying! Because I'm not watching him liplock for the next three hours."

James broke away.

We waited.

The clock ticked, time passed.

James kissed her again, more urgently, then leaned back.

Nela sniffled.

Phillip stared at Aurora, then at the fairies.

The fairies looked grim.

I finally cleared my throat. "This may be something more," I finally said. "than just an aftershock. This is probably going to take some time to clean up. And in the meantime, we have to figure out a cure, right?"

"Right," James agreed, his voice cracking.

"Nayelli," I said. "Go with James, please. Get him some coffee or something to drink. Downstairs. Out of this room."

"But my b-baby," James stammered. "And my wife—"

"Come on, dearie." Nayelli took his arm and led him out of the room.

"Want the straight, raw truth?" I asked Phil and Nela.

Nela bit her lip, and Phil nodded cautiously. "Don't hold back," he said finally. "We can take it."

"She doesn't have long to live." Naomi said in a hushed voice. "I didn't want James to hear. But there is a cure. In the heart of a forest far away from here, there is a golden flower that blooms in whatever the weather. It is golden, but only the good of heart can find it."

Nela shook her head. "I can't."

Naomi sighed. "Dearie. You are good. Don't ever say you're not. Those days are behind you."

"My heart is still the same!" Nela yelled.

"Your heart is in the right place," Phil said sympathetically. "You saved that kid—"

Nela left the room, and left Phil standing there with Josh trying to nibble his pants.

"Well." Said Phil with a deep breath. "So there's the journey to the antidote. And that's it?"

"And bring it back." Said Naomi with a smile. "We'll watch over Aurora in the meantime."

"No," I said, rather harshly. "That is not it. Naomi, don't try to sugarcoat these things." I looked at Phillip. "You're going to have to be brave. It is a hard quest, no lie. And there is a time limit."

Phil looked alarmed.

"Three days time," said Narcissa softly. "At exactly dawn. Not a second past, not a second before. Exactly Dawn."

"How will we know when dawn is exactly?!" Phillip yelled.

"You'll know," said Narcissa.

"NO WE WON'T BECAUSE WE ARE NOT WEATHERPEOPLE!" Phil cried.

"Don't be a baby." I rolled my eyes.

Phil turned around and stalked out.

I picked up Josh. "Oh, Prince Scaredy Cat, forgetting something?"

Phil whirled around, grabbed Josh and left the room just as fast.

"Oh, dear," said Naomi, wincing.

* * *

_Nela_

I shoved clothes, food for me and Josh, and milk bottles, and Josh's stuffed animal "Draggy the Dragon."

Phil came back in, carrying Josh upside down.

I turned, incredulous. "PHIL, PUT HIM DOWN!"

Phil placed him into the cradle.

"WAINBOWS AND UNICONS SITTING ON CWOUDS!"

Phil covered his ears and sank onto a couch.

"DWAGGY THE DWAGON!"

"Phil!" I screamed, at the end of my rope.

Phil opened one eye.

"Give him Dwaggy—Draggy the Dragon!"

Phil got up. "This kid isn't exactly the most creative crayon in the box, is he? Draggy the Dragon? That's like...Doggy the Dog."

"Phil—"

Phil smirked. "Horsey the Horse. Mousey the Mouse. Moosy the Moose. Philly the Phil. Neely the Nela. Jamesy the James. Joshy the Josh—"

"STOP IT." I grabbed my bags. "Stupidy the Stupid."

"See, it's catching on!" Phil followed me.

I grabbed my bag and Josh out of the cradle.

"WAINBOWS AND UNICONS—"

"Where did he get that song?"

"He listened to you singing in the shower," I retorted to Phillip.

Phillip tilted his head. "Nela, where are you going?"

"I am going to search for the Dawn flower," I said through gritted teeth. "That is the end of that."

"WAIT, WHAT?"

Josh tapped Phillip's forehead. "Hewe. Hode my Dwaggy." He shoved Draggy at Phil's face.

Phillip shook his head. "Why is it wet?"

Josh grinned. "I peed!"

Phil let out a scream and threw Draggy out the window.

Josh screamed and jumped right out of Nela's arms—down the stairs.

I threw my bag and dove down the stairs.

"NELA!" cried Phillip.

I slid down the stairs. Severe. Fricking. Rugburn. Ouch ouch ouch ouch ouch I HATE PHILLIP ouch ouch ouch ouch—

I slid to the floor, twisted around and caught Josh.

He made a pouty face and pointed at Phillip. "BAD MAN! BAD BAD MAN."

"I know," I grumbled, getting up and picking up my bags.

"It's just a dragon, get used to killing them, Josh." Phillip ruffled his hair.

Josh bit down on his finger. "Dat was MY Dwaggy." He burst into tears.

I shoved Josh at Phillip crossly. "I'm going to get his dragon," I said, enunciating every word. "And you are going to stay here and watch our son."

I went out the door.

I heard Phillip say faintly, "But what if he bites me again?"

* * *

_James_

I ran down the hallway and threw open the door. "Hello world!" I cried. "I'm going to save Aurora, and nothing's in my waaaaaaay!" I walked into a wall.

It was actually Phillip.

"Hi, Phil!" I said brightly.

Phil looked at me darkly. "James. Here. Take the boy."

"Can't!" I called, running off.

Phil had already let go of Josh.

He plummeted to the ground.

"Josh!" I whirled around.

"Oops." Phil looked around quickly for Nela.

I smirked. "Hi, Nela." She wasn't there, guys. I just wanted to play a trick on Phil.

He ran.

He didn't stop, didn't look back. Just ran, screaming, "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT'S ALL JAMES PLAYING A TRICK ON YOUR MIND!"

I grinned and picked up Josh.

"Dwaggy?" he asked me.

"Uh, no, sorry," I said.

"Wainbows and Unicons on a clawd?" Josh asked me.

"Yup, nice weather," I said awkwardly.

Josh pointed at a rock. "My fwend."

I nodded solemnly. "I see." I pointed at a plant. "That's my friend. His name is..."

"Pwanty?" Josh suggested.

"Planty, okay." I said in my sprightly way. "Hi, Planty."

"Hi, Pwanty. Say hewwo to Wocky."

"Hi, Rocky," I said to the rock.

"Wanna be my fwend?" Josh asked me.

"Absolutely," said James. "You'll be a better friend then Phil ever was."

"James?" Nela came out of nowhere. "James, are you okay? What's wrong? Where's Phillip?"

"He dropped Josh," I tattled. "He ran off, too."

"He dropped him?" Nela grabbed Josh. "Baby, you okay, Joshy?"

"Joshy fine," said Josh solemnly. "Now where is my Dwaggy?"

Nela held out his dragon, and Josh hugged it. "Yay, Dwaggy!" He smiled at Nela. "Wamesy is my friend."

"He actually—he actually means James," I informed Nela. "Wamesy is me."

"Wamesy?" Nela teased. Then she turned serious. "What's with the bag?"

"I'm going to look for the Dawn flower," I said seriously. "What about you?"

"I was too," said Nela softly.

"Me thwee!" called Josh.

"Okay, Josh." Said Nela. Then she turned to me. "Well, I guess you can accompany me, James. That would be nice."

"And me, Wamesy!" said Josh with his pouty face.

"Of course Joshy can come," said Nela sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Phil glared. He had appeared from the top of the hill. "It's too dangerous for Josh. Let's leave him with the Seven."

"Let's not," Nela said dryly.

I set him down on the ground, and he toddled over to Phillip.

Josh gestured to him.

Gingerly, Phillip knelt down.

"I don't see any good reason," Phil was saying. "why Josh should come along."

I turned to argue to Nela that Josh should come, when suddenly, a yelp from Phil made us all whirl around.

Phil's hair was on fire.

Josh sat innocently, holding Draggy in his arms.

Nela gasped. "Phil, what—"

I ran like a cheetah back to the palace, grabbed the nearest pitcher, ran back past the drawbridge, and dumped it on Phil's head.

He let out an even louder shriek.

At least the fire was put out.

"Wow," Phil said finally. "I really wish that wasn't hot tea."

"How did that happen?" I whispered.  
Nela grinned. "Fairy blood. From me. Josh has housemagic!"  
"That was _fire_!" Phillip yelled.  
"The boy has powers!" I grinned at Phil. "We're taking him."


	4. Chapter 4

_Phillip_

We had been traveling for one whole day.

Well, it wasn't actually too bad, because we were traveling on horses. Nela was on an old mare carrying the kid, I was on Samson, who was stopping every two feet to munch on wild carrots, and James was astride a black horse who was treating James surprisingly well despite his annoying habits of eating crackers while traveling.

_Munch munch munch_.

James dropped cracker crumbs on the forest floor.

"Phil, look!" Nela pointed. "Look—a Customer Service Center."  
What. The. Heck? A _Customer Service Center_? In the middle of the woods?  
"That's suspicious," I said.

The building was crumbling and covered with ivy. Yuck.

Nela rolled her eyes. "Aw, Phil. Come on. Let's go ask for a map or something because we really have no clue what we're doing."  
_Munch munch munch_. James nodded. "I t'ink 'at we sh'd ak fer a' map."

I blinked. "I—"

As usual, Nela and James ignored me. Nela slid off her horse and wrapped his reins around a tree branch before knocking on the door of the rickety old house.

A balding man opened the door. He looked Nela up and down and smiled welcomingly. "He_llo_!"  
Nela smiled. "Hi! We saw the Customer Service Center and we just wanted to ask for a map."  
The man bowed. "Anything for a beautiful lady."  
"A _married_ beautiful lady who is in a wonderful and warm relationship," I snapped, hurrying to Nela's side and sliding in front of her.

James stood nearby, munching on that stupid packet of crackers.

Nela awkwardly jounced a sleeping Josh on her hip.

"Well," said the man, even more awkwardly. "I'll get you a map."  
He disappeared inside.  
"Nice guy," said James, finally swallowing a mouthful of crackers.

"I think so too," Nela commented.

I stood there, my mouth a straight line. I was just _done_.

The man appeared in the doorway. "Hello again. Well, here's your map."  
Nela beamed. "Wow! Thanks! This should really help."  
The man nodded. "Enjoy your trip through the Enchanted Forest."  
James whipped around. "This place is called the _Enchanted Forest_?"  
"Yes."  
James giggled. "Do elves live in these woods?"  
The man raised bushy eyebrows. "Why, boy, did you see any? They bite something nasty."

James stopped laughing.

The man closed the door in our faces.

"Well, that was kind of him." Nela smiled at me. "Now we have a map. Finding the Dawn flower should be a piece of cake."  
"Can it be chocolate?" James asked.  
"What?" I just couldn't even _process_ what was going through that fool's mind.

"Can the cake be chocolate. A piece of cake," James reminded me.  
I turned to Nela. "I like vanilla. Plain vanilla."  
"It suits you," James said pleasantly. "Since you're so plain. As for me, I'm a chocolate sundae with nuts."  
"Yeah, you're nuts," I responded, and we all turned around.

Nela gasped.

James dropped his crackers in the ground.

I couldn't believe my eyes.

_Our horses were gone_.

* * *

_Nela_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT'S MY FAULT?" I screamed at Phil, totally out of my mind.

"It was your idea to ask for this fricking map!" Phil yelled back at me. "And look at what happened now! Our horses are gone!"  
"I didn't throw the horses over a cliff, did I?" I shrieked at Phil. "I just wanted to go to the Customer Service Center and ask for a map!"  
"Oh, yeah," Phil said sarcastically. "Awesome plan. Approach an old abandoned house asking for directions."

"Phil, I really can't believe you. Blame, blame, blame, blame, BLAME!" I was sick and tired of him at this point. "That's all you do. Blame me, blame James. You're such a..." I searched for words bad enough to call Phil, but my angry red mind couldn't think of anything.  
"Blamer?" James offered meekly from the sidelines with Josh.  
"Yeah! _Blamer_!" I shot back, thrilled by my intellect.

Josh chose that moment to start bawling his eyes out.  
"Oh, Josh," I began tiredly.  
"Shut that kid up!" Phil said angrily. He turned to Josh. "I'm _trying_ to work things out with your mother and you need to get a clue and shut up!"  
"HOW _DARE_ YOU SPEAK TO MY CHILD IN THAT WAY!" I yelled at Phillip, pushing him away.

"You care for _that child _more than you ever cared for me!" Phillip yelled, kicking up dust.  
"Because I'm a _mother_!" I shouted as loudly as I could. "And that's what mothers do!"  
"You know what?" Phil hissed. "You wouldn't be a mother if we hadn't—you know what!"  
I glared. "_Phillip_."  
"Him," Phillip said through gritted teeth, pointing at Josh with his finger, creating an accusatory sword in Josh's face. "He was an _ACCIDENT_! He wasn't meant to happen! In no way did I want him. I only decided to keep him because he made you _happy_!"

I stopped. The words rushed through my blood. Phillip didn't want our child. He was blaming me for making Josh. He didn't want Josh at all, not one bit. He called James an accident, an illegitimate. This wasn't happening! Oh, God, this isn't _happening_!

Josh continued to wail. Phillip didn't say a word. He took a deep breath. "Oh, Nela," he said finally.  
I am not a crier.

I am not a person who shows any type of emotion.

I hide my pain behind a wall of joy.

I slip on a happy mask if I am feeling down.

But in that moment, I felt something wet on my cheek.

I looked up.

It wasn't raining.

* * *

_Phillip_

"I'm sorry."

It's two words.

It's supposed to be easy.

It shouldn't be this hard.

The sorries shouldn't be stuck in my throat like a barrier blocking an exit.

I walked up to Nela.

She was leaned back against a tree, her hands massaging her temples, her flashing platinum eyes shut tightly, her lips pulled into a sobbing grimace.

Tears leaked out of her eyes.

James quieted Josh a short distance away, and Nela was hidden in the refuge of the trees.

Sunlight made patterns on her beautiful face.

She was happy with children.

What did I _say_?

Was I insane?  
I walked up to Nela slowly, touching her shoulder.  
"Get off!" she hissed.

"Take it easy," I breathed. "I just want to talk to you. Okay?"  
"No."  
"Nela."  
"Go away."  
"Nela, come on."  
"Phillip, I don't want to talk to you right now."  
"Because I said a bunch of bad stuff about the kid?"  
Nela was incredulous. "_The kid_? He has a name and it is Josh! Joshua! Prince JOSHUA of DEANDRA who will rule over the throne when you die."  
"When I die," I repeated hollowly.  
"It can be arranged soon," Nela said darkly.

"Oh-ho," I said with a bark of a laugh. "You're an evil woman."  
That made her cry even more.

I closed my eyes. "Oops. I—uh, can you just hear me out, Nela? Please?"  
She raised her head. "Why do you hate him? Josh, I mean."  
"I _don't_," I said painfully. I didn't know how to express it. "I just—I don't feel comfortable as a father. Do you get it?"  
Nela shook her head. "Why did we—you know what!—if you didn't want a child?"  
I was honest. "I didn't know anything would come of it."  
Nela closed her eyes. "So you really hate him."

"_No_. I—" I took a deep breath. "I do like him. I just feel a little—weird around children. Like I'm going to do something stupid and—I dunno. Drop them or something."  
"You did," James chimed in helpfully from behind me.

I ignored him. "I will try, Nela," I said, cupping her face in my hands, and kneeling down next to her. "I will try to be a good father for Josh."  
Nela looked up at me. "You promise?" she asked doubtfully.  
I nodded. "Yes. I promise."  
We kissed.

"Eeew!" said James, bouncing Josh. "Isn't Funny Phillie _gross_?"  
He was just teasing me—he kissed Aurora so much more than Nela and I kissed.

I heard Josh repeating James: "Gwoss! Is gwoss!"

And you know what?  
I smiled.

* * *

_James_

"You know what we need?" I said to Phil that afternoon. "A _job_."  
To my intense shock, he agreed with me. "Yeah," he agreed. "We need a job."  
It took us awhile to actually find a building where we had a fractional chance of getting a job. What we found was actually a marketplace.

Phil, Nela and I wandered through the marketplace with Josh in a baby backpack thing on Nela's back.

"Hey! Strays! Plannin' to buy or what?"

We turned around to see fat man with a bandanna around his head and a gold earring approach us. He looked like a pirate, and I took a teensy step back.

We waited for Phil to say something, looking at him. But he just stared right over the man's head.

"Hi," Nela said at last.

Jolly Old Nela.

The man raised a bushy eyebrow. "Why you three here?" He leaned forward. "To stir up trouble?"  
"Nono!" I raised my hands quickly in the air. "We're actually looking for jobs. We're rather short on money, and we need to help my very sick wife."  
The man raised an eyebrow again. "You're married? You seem a little young."  
I was truly flattered. "Why, thank you!"  
"It wasn't a compliment, you dingbat!" Phil hissed under his breath.

"Will you two stop?" Nela asked us politely, but I knew she'd whip our butts as soon as we were out of there if we lost this job opportunity.

The man leaned back and shifted his weight.  
He was so fat, he reminded me of someone. I was thinking. Who? Someone I knew well—it was on the tip of my tongue—

"I'm O'Keefe," he said, surveying us. "You three are?"  
"I'm Nela." Nela gestured to herself. "This is Phillip. And that is James."  
"Phillip's father!" I yelled. I got it! O'Keefe looked just like King Hubert, Phillip's walrus-fat father! If Hubert was a pirate, I bet he and O'Keefe would be twins.

"You're _his_ father?" O'Keefe raised his eyebrows even higher, gesturing to Phillip.

"No—" Nela began.  
"No, he's not." Phillip looked grim. "He's just—not right in the head."  
I grinned at O'Keefe. "Neither is he. We're a happy group of losers."  
Nela turned to me with the fiercest expression on her face.

I cowered. "Except for Nela because she is high and mighty and beautiful and awesome and not a loser at all like me and Phil."

"Are _you _right in the head?" I asked O'Keefe with a smile.

He began to walk away.  
"_James_," Nela hissed, and followed O'Keefe. "Please, sir," she was saying. "Come on, please? Let us work! We promise we'll do a good job. Here: test us for one hour and then give us some money, and then we'll work the rest of the day. Like, we'll work really well. Please?" Nela leaned forward. "Give us a chance, Mr. O'Keefe."

O'Keefe looked at us for a long time, muttered something that sounded like, "Loony bunch," under his breath, and then pointed at me. "You. In the Baking Goods section."  
And five minutes later, standing behind flour, baking powder, sugar, eggs, and cream, I had never felt so alive.

No. Just kidding. I actually fell asleep...

But that's where the trouble began.

* * *

_Phillip_

After an hour, like he had promised, O'Keefe had given us our paychecks. Now all three of us were working happily—Nela at the fruit stand; me at the pie stand; James at the baking goods stand.

Well, James was sleeping with his head in the flour.

I handed a woman her key lime pie and went to wake James.

There was a line forming at the baking goods section.

"James," I said, poking his ear.  
"It wasn't my ferret," he snorted, waking up, his face covered in white dust.

"James, your customers!" I hissed.

He glanced at the first person. "Did you want flour?" he giggled drunkenly, half asleep. "I put my face in it."  
I winced.

The lady grabbed her handbag and whacked James across the face with it.  
He fell over, and then grabbed a bag of sugar, throwing it at her head.  
"James, stop it!" I howled. I tried to stop him by smashing him with a can of baking powder.

James responded by cracking eggs over my head.

Real nice way to be—standing there with egg yolk _leaking_ into your eyes.

Somewhere along the way Nela arrived and grabbed a giant bag of rice. Yes. She lifted it all by herself, and I don't know where she got it from, but she crushed James with it.  
By then, she was screaming, "I'm gonna kill you, James."  
But I think the customers would probably beat her to it.

"And you!" she shrieked at me. "You immature little toad!" She grabbed my shirt collar and shoved me. I grabbed her, taking her down with me. We both smashed into a banana cream pie.

I laughed and smashed a pie into Nela's face.

She was not amused.

"Wait, where's Josh?" I asked her.

"Over there by the fruit section." Suddenly Nela gasped. "Oh, no! Someone's taking him—Phil, _look_!"  
I whirled around.

Josh was happily sitting there trying to smush bananas on some bald guy's head.

I turned around. "Hey—"

Nela smashed a pie into my face.

I tackled her into the table of pies. But not before James, laughing like a maniac, threw salt into my eyes.

"OWWWWW!" I screamed in agony. "James you FOOL!" I lunged blindly at him, but he dodged and I ended up falling on an old woman.

"I'm sorry!" I exclaimed, trying to distangle myself.

"You might want to duck!" James screamed, throwing a handful of flour at me. I did, and it hit the old woman, getting in her mouth. She started choking. I tell you, it was utter pandemonium.

"Phillip, Phillip—" Nela was saying over and over again.  
"Take this you ponyboy!" yelled a lady behind me and whacked me with a bag of flour.  
"Wait a second!" I yelled, completely white. "James is the one—lady, hold on—"

"You're going to pay for what you did!" the old lady got up next to me. "Give me some money. You have to pay for the damage you did to my new stockings."  
"Oh, _poooor _you and your poor stockings," James taunted, but not before I creamed a pie into his neck. He staggered off into a wall.

Josh laughed and clapped. "WAINBOWS!" he yelled.

"Yeah! Team Josh!" I cried, slapping a high five with him.

Nela looked strangely at me from her spot among the pies on the floor.

O'Keefe appeared in the doorway. He had a strangled look on his face. "What the—!"  
"You have to pay!" The annoying lady tapped me on the back again.

I was so done. I whirled around. "I will not pay! Because I am COMPLETELY BROKE! AHAHAHA!" I let out a maniacal laugh.

Nela grabbed the cash register, broke it on the ground.

The customers were all over the money.

James grabbed tons, stuffed it into his shirt along with a bunch of stuff from the fruit stands, and was out.

"James, you traitor!" I yelled.

Nela grabbed a few fruits, a pie, and Josh, and raced out the door.  
"MY OWN WIFE!" I screamed. I grabbed what was left of the money, grabbed a few pies for ammunition against the crazy people of the world, and raced away, my feet pounding against the ground in sync with the beating of my heart.  
"YOU THREE ARE FIRED!" O'Keefe bellowed from the other end of the marketplace.

Outside, panting, I told James and Nela what O'Keefe had said.

James grinned. "I didn't even like that marketplace anyway. Their service sucked."


	5. Chapter 5

_Phillip_

I flopped into the large armchair, completely drained.

Nela stretched, and set Josh on the bed. "Look at him." she said, sighing. "He's so beautiful."

She tucked his little stuffed dragon Draggy next to him.

"That's because he's got me as a father. I mean, imagine if you married James."

Nela smacked me on the leg. "Don't be so mean."

I grinned tiredly at her. "I wasn't trying to."

Suddenly, a knock came at the door.

"Who is it?" I said, pulling my knees to my chest in an attempt to get comfortable.

A young man with neatly combed blond hair and a professional-looking suit opened the door politely. "Prince Phillip and Princess Nela of Deandra?" he asked, glancing at my wife.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Yes?"

The man colored slightly. "A letter, Your Highness. Came just this morning but you weren't here."

Nela smiled gratefully at him and took his letter. His blush darkened.

Don't you dare even look at my woman!

"Thank you." she said, tucking the blankets up to Josh's chin. The man nodded and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Pathetic little loser." I muttered after him.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, darling."

Nela opened the card. "It's got a royal seal!" she said excitedly. "It must be from the fairies!"

Josh mumbled something in his sleep and turned over, placing his thumb in his mouth. I made a face at him. How completely un-princelike.

"Dear Nela and Phillie," she started.

I scowled at the nickname. Can't anybody just give it up?

_"This is extremely urgent. The far kingdom of Zin has just illegally trespassed into Deandra without permission. We are expecting the worst. Aurora is still asleep, and we worry for her. We have placed her in a hidden cottage with three of us, and have temporarily erased her memories of being a princess. All she knows is that she has lived with Navika, Nayelli, and Narcissa, her doting aunts for all her life. Even so, she is asleep. The rulers of Zin cannot find out about Aurora, or she and her baby will die without Aurora waking up. Please hurry back with the antidote._

_ Love, _

_ The Seven_

Nela looked up at me; white-faced. I expected I was mirroring her expression.

"Wow." I told her.

A white sort of mist was fogging my brain. I felt dizzy. My kingdom. My people.

Somewhere, far off, I heard Nela say something.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

Nela swallowed. "I said, 'Can you go get James so we can tell him?'."

I nodded slowly, getting up from the chair.

I banged on James' door. I could hear the high, off-key notes of his singing. Steam was curling up through a crack in the wood.

"James!" I yelled.

Passerby gave me a stern look. I didn't care. "James, get your butt out here, right now!" I yelled louder. James opened the door, wearing just a towel around his waist and an annoyed expression.

"OH MY DONUT HOLES!" he yelled, glaring at me. "I WAS AT THE FREAKING BRIDGE OF ROMEO AND JULIET!"

"James, seriously. This is big. Get dressed and come to our room."

James gave me a doubtful look. "You better not be pranking me to see some disgusting snog-fest between you two."

I grit my teeth. "James, I'm being serious."

"Alright, alright. I'm coming."

We waited for him back in our room.

Finally, a knock came at the door. "You should've gave me a key." James said, his voice floating into our room from the other side.

I opened the door. "Get inside, quickly." I said, glancing around just in case.

"Ooookay. You aren't creepy or anything." James said, plopping down on the armchair I had been occupying a few moments ago. He picked up my private little box of sweets on the side table. "Hey, man, is this chocolate?"

"Read him the letter." I told Nela.

She read it.

James had his head in his hands.

"Aurora." he said simply. "She- them- I can't-"

I ran a hand through my own hair; frustrated.

"We're trying, James. This complicates things."

"Phil," he said, and his voice shook. "M-my baby."

Nela's eyes filled with tears and she wrapped her arms around my best friend. "I'm so, so, sorry, James." she whispered.

I looked out the window, my mind flitting from one idea to the next.

"We need to hurry." I said, getting up. "We're getting packed. Tonight. And moving forward."

James nodded. "And-"

The door opened, this time without a knock.

The aggravating blond man stared at us. "You need to get out."

I tilted my head and just raised an eyebrow. Nela glared at him. "Who are you to tell us what to do? We are royalty, and we can do whatever we want." she said, sitting back down on the bed and crossing her arms.

The man fumbled at his belt and shakily pointed a long sword at my chest. I froze and I heard James intake breath sharply.

"I'm only going to ask one time, sir." he said, his eyes flitting to Nela again.

"We're leaving, coward." I snarled at him, throwing my belongings in our bag. "Pointing a sword at a man who isn't even armed. Real brave."

The man's eyes narrowed. "I will not hesitate to use this."

I raised my eyebrows as James left to get his stuff. "I'm sure you won't. Makes you feel strong, doesn't it? Holding a weapon against a man twice your strength?"

The man reddened. "I am following orders, nothing more."

"And I suppose that makes you feel all uppity as well, right? A master?"

A long silence occurred.

"Phil, stop it." Nela said softly. Josh had woken up and had started to cry. He clutched Draggy to his chest.

I turned angrily from the blond man.

"Fine. But I want out. I never want to see your disgusting face again." I told the man, roughly shoving him as we stepped out of the room.

James came out as soon as we did. "Ready to go?"

"And I never want to see your disgusting witch wife ever again."

I turned slowly.

"What?"

* * *

_Nela_

I had seen red.

I put Josh in Phil's arms and marched over to that infuriating blond man.

"Firstly, I have no idea how you know that. Secondly, you have no right to say things about people." I said, sniffing importantly.

"Phil, James and even Josh is twice the man you are. I agree with Phil. Weapons and fancy clothing make you feel real good, don't they?"

I narrowed my eyes.

"Does this?"

And I punched him straight in the face.

The man crumpled to the ground.

"Let's go." I said, ignoring Phil and James' awed expressions.

* * *

_James_

I had always known that Nela was kind of scary, but I had never seen that.

Wow.

She's like some all-powerful voodoo monkey that just like- forget it.

I was carrying Josh now. He was enthralled with the buttons on my shirt.

"James. James. James." I repeated, again and again.

Nela turned, looking seriously pissed.

I gulped.

"Would. You. Stop. Saying. Your. Own. Name?!"

"I want him to learn it!" I defended. "That should be his first word!"

Offering me one last glare, she turned back around to Phil.

"James," I whispered to Josh.

We had walked so long, I could feel my legs anymore. My ankles were bleeding. At least, I thought that they were. It definitely felt like it.

Suddenly, Phil stopped. I sang the hallelujah chorus in my head.

"James." he said finally after a long awkwardly pregnant silence.

"You need to go back."

My mouth fell open, completely outraged. Even Nela looked a little surprised."What? Is this about the first word thing, because I'll shut up if-"

"No, it's not, James. I think Aurora needs you back home."

"NO! She needs me here!"

"She's not here, James!" Phil said, turning around angrily. Josh started whimpering, and covered his face in my shirt. I held him to me protectively.

"She needs me to help me find the antidote! What do you think, Phil, that I don't care? I'm not going to go into hiding and just wait for you to come back!"

"Do you think that we can't do it on our own? Maybe I'm just asking because I want alone time with my family!"

"What is this, Phil? Some kind of vacation to you? Well, wake up and smell the roses, friend, because someone's life is at risk, here! And they're my wife and child!"

"You're lucky we're here to help you! We didn't have to come! And now we're allowing you to go back home to help your wife and child, so quit complaining!"

I laughed coldly. "Then you leave, Phil! Because I'm leading this expedition, and I'll find the antidote or die trying!"

Phil took a dangerous step closer to me, the anger literally radiating off of him in waves.

"Yeah? You think so? Did you know there's a time limit to the after-effects?"

Nela gasped.

I stopped, my heart beating faster and faster.

"Wh-what?"

Phil gave me a twisted smile. "If you don't get the antidote in at dawn in three days, Aurora will die."

I stared at the ground, his words bouncing around in my skull. "N-no!"

Phil laughed. It was a cold, cruel laugh.

"What if you fail, James? What if you don't bring it to her in time? Will you live knowing it's your fault that she died?"

I put my hands over my ears and squeezed my eyes shut. "N-no! Stop it! Stop it, Phil!"

But Phil just kept going. "She'll die, and your child with her! And it will be all your fault!"

I couldn't take it anymore. I literally threw Josh at Nela and ran. Tears were streaming down my face but I didn't care. I didn't care anymore.

I wanted to run. I wanted to run from the world. From Phil, from Nela, from Aurora. My nearly-dead wife. It's my fault.

Five words bounced around in my head. I wanted to die. I wanted to scream.

Aurora. Baby. Death. My fault. Aurora. Baby. Death. My fault.

And I ran.

* * *

_Phillip_

As soon the evil words flew out of my mouth, I wanted to scoop them back and burn them in some really fiery pit in Russia or something. I wanted to burn myself in a really fiery pit in Russia.

I looked at Nela, breathing heavily. She looked mad enough to kill.

"What's wrong with you, Phil?"

She was crying, and so was Josh. A raindrop plinked on my head. The sky was crying.

"How could you say those things?" she yelled, the rain soaking her beautiful black hair and simple outfit. Josh buried his curly head in her neck.

"I-I thought I knew you, Phil, but I don't!"

And she ran too.

And I stood there, standing in the rain.

Alone.

* * *

_Nela_

The rain was falling extremely hard now.

I tried to cover Josh as best I could. He was wailing like there was no tomorrow.

"Shh, shhh baby." I murmured as I crawled under a tree in an effort to find shelter. Josh whimpered, but stopped crying. He was soaked and shivering. I rocked him gently.

_"Baby mine, don't you cry_

_Baby mine, dry your eyes_

_Rest your head close to my heart_

_Never to part, baby of mine._

_Little one when you play_

_Pay no heed what they say_

_Let your eyes sparkle and shine_

_Never a tear, baby of mine._

_From your head to your toes_

_You're not much, goodness knows_

_But you're so precious to me_

_Sweet as can be, baby of mine."_

Josh was asleep, hugging Draggy, and I was exhausted.

I leaned my head against the tree and closed my eyes, hugging Josh as close to me as possible, and covering his head with my jacket.

I wish the rain would stop.

I wish James and Phil would stop fighting.

I wish- I wish we weren't so alone.

* * *

_Phillip_

We were all split it up in totally different directions.

Yeah, I was a jerk, but still! If James hadn't gotten offended and run off- we would all still be here.

I was soaked from my hair to my boots. Sloshing through the mud and the tiny rivers that the storm was creating, I made my way to a little burrow in a tree.

Kicking out a rabbit and its family, I sat in the burrow, not dry, but at least not getting any more wet. I heard the rain pounding the ground outside. Where was Nela? I wondered.

I was also hungry. That box of chocolates had been finished off by James- another reason to get rid of him. My. Chocolate. James.

I was shivering now. It was so cold. I almost wished for the hotel again. Which was a bad sign.

I trudged through the wet forest floor, feeling cold, wet and hungry. Bad vibes.

I was so tired. Just really tired. I wanted nothing more than the fairies giving me magical hot chocolate, a warm blanket, and my room. Which included my bed. And my pillow. And my stuff.

I rubbed my arms and kept walking. I wanted Nela. I wanted her so badly.

My hair was slick against my forehead. "NELA!" I yelled desperately.

"Oh, Nela," I whispered, allowing a single tear to trace down my cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

* * *

_Nela_

Josh is gone. And I don't know where to find him.

* * *

_James_

In my hallucinations and moments of insanity, I found myself near a bear cave and had drunkenly fallen asleep, dreaming about babies coming to kill me and rain. LOTS of rain.

When I woke up, I was alone. Dreadfully and completely alone. I was also wet. And cold. But the sun was shining, and that was great, so I set out to find some food.

I didn't really know if the forest provided food. Not really.

Stretching, I glanced at the bear cave to my right. A feeling of longing rushed into my chest. I was jealous of a bear. This was obviously going nowhere.

Suddenly, a curly blond head waddled into sight.

I blinked.

"Josh?"

Josh grinned adorably, his dimples becoming more obvious.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, picking him up and looking around for his so-called parents.

"RANFOS AND UNCORNS SITTING ON CLAWDS!" Josh yelled with all his might.

I blinked again.

"Josh, where are-"

And instead of a normal baby's reply, which would probably be another rendition of "Rainbows and Unicorns", I heard a low growl.

I turned.

"Oh," I said thoughtfully. "The occupant of the cave."

Then I screamed and ran away like the manly guy I was.

* * *

_Phillip_

I. Walked. All. Night.

With no coffee.

I wanted to do the legendary Phillip victory dance, but I feared I might die.

So, with looks that rivaled the most gorgeous prisoner that had stayed in a cell his entire life, I trudged on, half aware of what I was doing, and half aware of that beautiful, soft-looking, green moss on the ground...

I was so conscious of the moss that I didn't even notice her till I bumped into her.

"NELA?" I said, my voice coming out about ten octaves higher than it was this morning.

I don't talk to myself.

Nope.

Nela looked wild and completely drained. "Josh." she said frantically. "WHERE IS JOSH?"

I was so confuzzled by now that I didn't even know what my own name was. "Huh?"

"YOUR FRICKING SON, YOU IDIOT!" Nela yelled, shaking me.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

Then Nela slapped me.

On. The. Face.

"WHAT THE DONUT HOLES?" I screeched. "OH, NOW I'M QUOTING JAMES, WHAT A-"

"WHERE IS MY SON?!" Nela yelled again, now stamping her foot and unearthing a lot of unnecessary dust.

"I DON'T KNOW NOR DO I FRICKING CARE!" I yelled back.

"YOU DO CARE!"

"OKAY, MAYBE I DO!"

"THEN FIND HIM!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

"Oh, Phillip, stop being so immature. Come on."

* * *

_James_

"RUN JOSH! RUN!" I yelled.

And then I remembered that Josh was a kid of one year, and could barely walk.

So I speed-crawled back to the cave and found Josh standing in front of the bear.

"Don't move, Joshie," I whispered. Josh took one look at me and grinned widely.

"RANFOS AND UNCORNS, SITTING ON CLAWDS!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

The bear lunged at him, and so did I.

I grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and rolled expertly down a hill.

"I AM A GENIUS! BOW DOWN, PEASANTS!" I said, flexing my muscles for all to envy.

The bear bounded down the hill.

I gave a very male scream, grabbed Josh and took off like, oh, the wind.

* * *

_Phillip_

I heard a very female scream and correctly assumed it was James.

"COME ON! THIS WAY!" I said to Nela, and grabbed her arm, pulling towards him.

"PHIL! NELA! GOD! SAVE ME!"

"WHERE'S JOSH?" Nela yelled back. "NEVERLAND!" was the reply, and so I was pretty sure that James was carrying him.

We crashed through some underbrush and stopped at the sight of a grizzly bear chasing James and Josh around a tree.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU MAN!" I yelled and with a Tarzan-like warcry, ran towards them and grabbed Josh.

The bear hurdled after us, roaring and spitting like the wild animal it was.

Nela was dumbly staring at us.

We then reached a cliff.

I looked at James, and he looked at me.

* * *

_James_

I grabbed Josh.

Then I saluted Phil.

Then I dodged the bear when it came at us.

Then I shoved Phil at the bear.

Phil didn't know that was coming.

And so he fell on the bear.

And the bear fell off the cliff.

And so Phil fell off the cliff.

I looked down the cliff.

Nela looked mad.

Very mad.

* * *

_Nela_

James gave a high-pitched giggle.

"Anyone got a hospital on them?"

Nobody laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Phillip_

I was let out of the hospital after the doctor _popped _that socket right back into place.

I was so angry at James it was unbearable.

My heart was pounding, my mouth was dry.

The only reason I didn't kill James was because I had witnesses.

We walked along in an awkward silence with Josh singing "Rainbows and Unicorns" for no particular reason.

After the bear incident, I think we were all a lot more alert.

I spotted something out of the corner of my eye. It was a carriage, to my intense surprise.

I cautiously walked up to it.

"We have to take this." I expressed my opinion.

"Look, there's even a horse attached to it!" Nela pointed. "This is fate. This is destiny!"  
"It's stealing," said James.

"SO YOU CHOOSE NOW TO BE AN ANGEL?" I screamed into his face. "WHAT HAPPENED TO LET'S PUSH PHIL DOWN OFF A CLIFF!"  
James winced.

"Phil, enough," Nela commanded. "Let's get into the carriage. Pronto. Move it! Right now!"  
"We're stealing." James glared.  
"We're borrowing," Nela told him. "And we'll leave it at the end of the road for them to find."  
"No, we actually won't," I snapped. "We have until tomorrow morning to save Aurora so we are riding this carriage back to Deandra."

So that's how we all ended up piling into the carriage.

And James drank soda pop he had picked up from a vending machine at the hospital.  
He drank for a long period of time and then finally raised his hand.

Yes. I knew what was coming.

"Phil, I gotta pee!"  
I stopped the carriage. I was so _done_ at this point I couldn't even. "Go, James," I said with my eyes closed. "Just go. And take your time."  
He ran off into the forest.

Five minutes passed.

I began to question if James would ever even come back.

* * *

I interrupted James in the middle of his pee session.

I actually walked in while James' pants were down, and graciously pointed out that he should zip them.

Zipped pants make friends.

We saw Nela and Josh playing near the carriage, and I was eager to get out on the road again.

"Okay guys!" I clapped. "Let's get in!"  
"Hold up, he dropped his dragon." Nela went after Josh. "Gimme a second, you guys."  
I opened the front door and there were two guys just randomly sitting there. One was fat like a tomato, one was tall and skinny like a cucumber.

I closed the door.

James opened it and stared at them.

They looked at him.

He looked at them.

He looked at me.

He closed the door. "They must be drivers."

"James." I said slowly. "They weren't actually here when we left."  
"Oh." James blinked. "Wow. They must be salespeople."  
"NO JAMES." I was losing my patience quickly. "They are robbers."  
James smiled. "Let's say hello."  
"No! James—" I reached for him, but he danced out of my reach and opened the door. "Hi!" I heard him say. "Who are you guys?"  
"We're robbing you," said the fat one.

I facepalmed.

James: "Why?"  
The fat one spontaneously burst into tears.  
I jerked my head up.

James looked taken aback. "Oh. Oh, goodness. Please—just don't cry. This is so awkward."  
Nela appeared. "What's up, Phil?"  
I sighed. "There's a fat man crying in our carriage. Nothing out of the ordinary."  
Nela: "James?"  
James: "No! This guy! What's your name, mister?"  
The man sniffled. "Bob."  
James looked him up and down. "Wow. You're huge. What do they _feed_ you, brother?!"  
Bob sniffled again. "Me and my buddy Larry are from Zin. But when Iago took over, our wives and children were all taken away. We're farmers, but we need to survive! So we took up robbery."  
"Have you ever considered being salespeople?" James asked.

I whacked his back so hard he choked and scared Bob straight out of his pants.

"Who's this sprightly fellow?" I asked, pointing at Larry.  
"My uncle," said Bob with a slight smile.

James gasped. "Whoa. Bob, how old are you?"  
"Forty," Bob said

James gasped again. "And you?"  
Larry nodded.  
James gasped for a third time. "Twenty-three? That's _insane_! You're the uncle and you're smaller than him! What a cool uncleship!"  
I facepalmed. Over and over and over again. I prayed for a brick to fall out of the sky and kill me.

"See, we lost everything," Bob said, about to cry again. His eyes filled with tears and his small nose quivered.  
"Stop that," I told him.

"Phil, let him cry." James nodded. "It's always good to let out negative chi."  
"You don't know ONE THING," I gritted my teeth. "About yoga."  
"Chi isn't yoga!"  
"Huddle up!" Nela called.

We huddled.

Josh moved into the middle of the circle and made a weird noise.  
"He wants sunglasses," James told us.

"Let me visit the Enchanted Forest gift shop," I told James sarcastically.

James brightened. "Get me a shirt and a mug! I love the scenery here!"  
Nela shook her head. "James, there is no—"

"Let the boy believe," I told her.

"Okay," Nela said, casting me an odd look. "What do we do with Bob and Larry?"  
My face darkened. "Let's _kill them_."

Nela widened her eyes.  
"No, it's easy," I assured her. "We'll run them over with the very thing they stole." I laughed evilly. Josh joined me.

"Quiet!" Nela hissed.  
"Quiet, Josh," I told the child.

He turned to Draggy. "Shhh!" he hissed, putting his finger to his lips.

"I dunno, I like them." James shrugged.  
I leaned back. "I'm getting a bit claustrophobic." I always hated huddles. They bother me.  
"Sorry." Nela stepped back.  
"Why are you afraid of Santa Claus?" James asked loudly.  
"Wainbows?" Josh offered helpfully.

I shook my head. "No. Josh. No. Rainbows."  
"Not wainbows. _Wainbows_."  
"There's a difference." I nodded. "In the vowels. I hear it."  
James nodded seriously. "Me too."

"_Men_." Nela rolled her eyes.  
"So annoying," James said, rolling his eyes.  
"Idiot." I glanced away.

"BIG FAT idiot," James giggled.  
"BIGGER FATTER—"

Nela whacked my head.

Josh copied her, whacking my leg. I looked down at him. "Stop it."  
Josh turned to Draggy. "Stop it, Dwaggy."

I glared. "I know it's not the dragon. I know who _exactly _it is—"

"Phil tickles himself!" James randomly yelled.

I blinked. "What—"  
Josh giggled like crazy. "Tickwish!" He tickled my leg.

I burst into giggles. "Stopitstopitstopitstopit!" I kicked Josh by accident.

He rolled a good three feet.

Nela tackled me.  
Bob and Larry looked a bit scared.

"Release the chi," James was calling.

Finally, when I got back up, Nela marched over to Bob and Larry. "Take the carriage."  
"NO!" I howled, running back to them. "Take the carriage, and you will regret your life." I grinned. "You _can_, however, have him." I held out Josh. "And the Dragon, too. Oh, yeah!" I shoved James at them and smirked. "Buy one, get one free."  
James glared. "You are a cruel-hearted female."  
I was so offended. I reached out to shove James, but instead Josh poked my legs. "You awe a unicon."  
In that moment, James picked up a stick and held it to my forehead with a grin.

I broke that stick in half, wishing it was his FACE.

Bob started up the horses.

"Take it," Nela told him. "Save your family. You deserve it."  
Bob grinned.

Larry nodded.

"You are so welcome, Larry." James smiled.

Larry nodded again.  
James nodded as well. "Yes. Give Angela and Wendy my greetings."  
Larry nodded once more.

James looked at me. "Larry doesn't like you."  
I slitted my eyes. "The feelings. Are mutual."  
Larry nodded. And then they inched along the ground.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" I commanded. "I AM PHILLIP. THE PRINCE OF DEANDRA AND I—"

The carriage was gone.

We stood alone.

"See," I fumed. "I wanted to get an I.D. and no one would let me."  
"I have one," James smiled smugly at me.  
"Me thwee." Josh raised his hand. He covered his mouth with his hand and held up Dwaggy. "Me foe."  
I growled. "_You_ said that."  
Josh shook his head. "Dwaggy is awive."

I glared at Nela. "Where did you people get these I.D.s?"  
"Navika," they chorused.

I nodded slowly. "Yeah. Figures."


	7. Chapter 7

_Nela_

The day was getting chillier. I rubbed my arms and glanced behind me to see Phil carrying Josh in an enormous bundle of blankets, fast asleep, and James, lagging a few feet behind. My heart swelled. Poor James. He looked on the verge of purely unhealthy. He was unnaturally pale, and terribly tired. He was different. He had changed. His eyes peeked at the sky occasionally, watching the sun, and each time, his face fell.

I bit my lip and kept climbing the snow-laden hill, though my legs were screaming.

I felt a splash of cold on my wrist and I blinked, looking down at my hand. _Snow_. It was snowing. My heart sank for the millionth time today. How could a flower rumored to have come from the sun grow in such temperatures and weather?

Time passed, so slowly and achingly, and we kept marching forward, our feet and hands and bodies numb. My breath was coming out in short puffs, warm fog in the freezing cold.

"Here, Phil," I said, breaking the painful silence. "I'll carry Josh for a while. He's bound to wake up any time anyway."

Phil nodded and handed me Josh, who yawned and stretched magnificently. I tried to rest his curly head on my shoulder, but he kept lifting it up and laughing hysterically like it was the funniest thing he had ever experienced after Phil falling off a cliff.

Sighing, I put Josh on the ground, where he toppled over and kept laughing. "There's something wrong with that child." Phil said after two minutes of this laughing.

"Come on. He'll follow." We kept walking, and true to my word, Josh got up and bounded after us, singing, "Rainbows and Unicorns".

We walked for a long while, enduring James' strange silence and Josh's singing. Finally, I sat down. "We need to rest," I said in exhaustion, leaning against a tree. "I can't walk any longer."

Phil and James nodded, sitting down next to me.

Suddenly, in the corner of my eye, I saw something bright pink dash past a tree. Josh seemed to have seen it too. "MAMA!" he yelled excitedly, dancing around. "MAMA MAMA MAMA!"

James squinted at him. "What's wrong with him?" he asked me. "Nothing," I said, closing my eyes. I heard a smattering of hooves. My eyes opened so quickly, and I got up. "I know that sound." I said slowly. "I really know that sound."

The pink thing dashed past me and I was left astounded. Josh gave a whoop of delight and ran after it. I sucked in a breath.  
"A unicorn?"

* * *

_James_

_A unicorn_?

What?

I couldn't believe it.

Was it _the_ unicorn?

As in, Princess Buttercup?

Josh had ran after her, so I ran after Josh.

"Josh!" I yelled, only half-hearing Phil's and Nela's footsteps behind me.

A feeling of immense warmth had swelled inside me, defeating all the seemingly endless cold. It was like we were young again. Young, before everything had happened. Young, before Aurora was dying.

The unicorn. It was large, pink, and glittering from head to toe. Cantering up to Josh, she neighed, and nudged him with her horn. I looked around me. We were in a glade, a beautiful meadow lit by the last few drops of the sunset's light. There was a charming little brook gaily bubbling near a field of brilliantly colored flowers. The entire place seemed so surreal in the golden light.

I was examining the dewy grass when I heard a soft _oomph_. I looked up and saw Josh falling un-elegantly to the ground, and unearthing some dirt.

Interested, I crawled over to him.

My breath caught in my throat.

Sitting in the ground, planted exactly in the place where a large clump of orange flowers had been a second before, was a perfect golden flower.

It was the color of sunlight, and was giving off an outrageous glow. It was beautiful. I could barely believe my eyes.

"NELA! PHIL! COME QUICK!" I yelled, protectively holding my hands around Aurora's only hope. Phil and Nela came crashing into the glade.

"What? What is it?" Nela gasped, crouching down next to me. Wordlessly, I tilted my head to the brightly shining flower.

Both her's and Phil's jaws dropped.

"Ohmygosh!" Nela breathed, touching one golden petal.

Suddenly, a thought hit me.

"Wait," I said, getting up and stumbling backwards. "This is- no, it can't be- but-"

I was in a total daze.

_Could it be_?

There was something about this flower...

_No, impossible_.

But, this flower...

_She died, James, you just_-

I touched a petal as gently as I could.

It was her.

It was _Jilly_.

It was Jilly in a different form! It was her! I felt like dancing. I felt like singing. I felt like throwing Phil off a cliff again but not caring this time.

"It's Jilly." I said, my voice sounding far away. "Jilly came to save Aurora. She _came_."

I pretended not to notice Phil's and Nela's concerned looks. "Here," Phil said. "Let's just-"

I put one firm hand on Jilly's stem and carefully uprooted her."She needs water." I said to the rest of them, standing by Princess Buttercup. "She needs to live. She needs to fulfill her purpose."

"Okay, James," Nela said, and her voice was barely a whisper. "She'll live." I nodded, and lovingly handed Jilly to her. Nela carefully re-filled a water bottle with some fresh water from the brook and placed Jilly inside.

"Come on," Nela said to us, glancing at Princess Buttercup. "We should hurry back. If we want to get there in time, I mean."

I gave her a look that obviously spelled out, 'duh'.

As we were walking down the snow-laden hill, away from Princess Buttercup's mini paradise, the unicorn followed us. The sun sank lower and lower in the sky, and I knew that it would be impossible to walk the entire night.

But I was clinging to Aurora's hope, Aurora's life, right here in my hands, and there was no way in donut holes that I was going to let her down.


	8. Chapter 8

_James_

We had been walking for three eternities. But I was okay. I was considerably happy, since, you know, my wife wasn't going to die pregnant.

I was pretty hungry though. I hadn't anything to eat since forever.

I was almost considering eating the Dawn Flower, which was also Jilly, but I decided not to and refrained myself.

Nela was getting anxious, I could tell. "James?" she said after a while, her voice shaking with worry. "I don't really-"

"We'll get there in time." I told her. "At least, I will." Nela looked like she was about to say something, but she abruptly shut her mouth and held her tongue.

Josh waddled alongside Princess Buttercup, occasionally falling on his butt or singing "Rainbows and Unicorns". He was pretty energetic for a one-year-old.

All at once, all the light in the forest disappeared. The sun had gone down, and the stars had come up. I sucked in a breath. We were late.

Suddenly, as though awakened from a silent sleep, (no pun intended) Princess Buttercup started neighing and cantering in a circle around us. "Whoa, whoa," I said, trying to calm her. A giant sparkly horse with a foot-and-a-half long horn stabbing me in the stomach was not how I wanted to die.

She gestured to her back, in an almost human way. I raised an eyebrow. "You want us to...ride you? To Deandra? Like, fast?" I asked, suddenly getting excited. Not all hope was lost, Jamesie!

Princess Buttercup nodded.

"DWAGGY LIKES UNICONS!" Josh shouted, toddling over to Princess Buttercup.

"Well, didn't you hear the horse?" She shot me a look. "The unicorn? Get on!" I picked up Josh and swung a leg over her back. Nela and Phil hurried over and also got on. Princess Buttercup was so huge that another person could have fit. Giving a loud whinny, she sped off. The forest was whizzing past us, going faster and faster until I couldn't see anything. Josh looked just about ready to scream his heart out. I covered his eyes with my hands and held him to my chest. "It's okay, Joshie," I said to him. "We're just going really, really fast."

Suddenly, Josh's dragon flew right out of his hands and straight into who-knows-where.

Oops.

Josh didn't notice, luckily, or he'd have thrown himself right off the unicorn.

I held him tighter and waited for us to reach Deandra.

BOOM!

We stopped.

We were standing in a whitish fog, covering all our surroundings. Surprisingly, I heard Nela sigh contentedly. "She's using teleportation," she told me and Phil. "It'll be a much smoother journey. And much quicker. Like, a lot quicker."

About a minute later, we were standing in a green glade, a very familiar green glade. It was the same clearing where child Aurora had found Princess Buttercup.

We all climb off. My legs buckle underneath me, and I find Phil retching behind a tree. "Ew, gross," I said, covering Josh's eyes and closing mine. "Why, Phil?"

I stand up and brush myself off, letting go of Josh's hand so he can waddle over to his mother who gives him a kiss and gushes about how brave he was.

"Thanks," I said awkwardly. Princess Buttercup tilts her head, and a moment later, there is no unicorn in front of me.

* * *

_Phillip_

THE UNICORN IS A LADY?

Sorry.

NO, BUT SERIOUSLY.

LIKE, OH MY DONUT HOLES!

She was absolutely weird-looking. She looked super young, but incredibly old at the same time. Her face held a sort of strength to it, but her build and her features were fragile. She held a dainty hand out to me, who stupidly did nothing. I blinked. Her eyes were bottomless, wise and all-knowing.

"What are you?" It was James who spoke first, no surprise there. "Rude question!" Nela said furiously, her pale cheeks going red. "She's an Enchantress, and you'll be the first dead!"

The Enchantress gave us all a forgivi- ahem, sorry, a kind smile.

"Royalty of Deandra." she said, her voice an alluring smoothness that was so freaky. "It is an honor to serve you."

"Thanks." I said flatly.

"Royalty of Deandra, here? Oh, but what a surprise."

It was an oily, spidery voice, full of concealed venom and spite. I whipped around, only to see a thin man with greasy, slicked-back black hair in exquisite robes walking toward us.

"You." I said, unsheathing my sword at once and pointing it at him menacingly. James had the same idea. The king of Zin raised two thick eyebrows and waved his hands. The army of Zin appeared behind him, crashing through the trees, wearing terrible black armor and laden with weapons.

"Dang it." James said, putting his sword back in his scabbard. "Phil, I'm gonna get behind you." I glared at him.

"Get your sword out! You don't want them to think we're scared!"

"We are scared, Phil."

"SHUT UP YOU IDIOT AND GET OUT YOUR SWORD, OR SO HELP ME GOD-"

"Phil, you are so scary when you're angry." James sighed, and pulled his sword out again.

Suddenly, the Enchantress stepped in front of us, her eyes still a sea of calm. She waved her hand, and all the men disappeared. All of them. Every. Single. One.

"OHMYGOSH OHMYGOSH CAN YOU TEACH ME THAT?!" James yelled, throwing down his weapons and running over to the Enchantress. Nela grabbed him before he got too close. She scowled at him. "James, she's an Enchantress."

Josh grabbed the Enchantress' robes and gurgled happily, drooling all over her. The Enchantress smiled at him. Nela blanched. "Sorry about him," she said, grabbing Josh and scolding him.

The Enchantress walked forward, and the trees parted to let her pass. She turned and gestured for us to follow her.

Dumbly, we all followed a crazy voodoo lady through some trees and ended up at the palace. "This is too weird." I told James. "I know, right?" James whispered back.

There was a celebration being held in every part of Deandra. We could barely get up the steps without being showered with wine.

"YOUR HIGHNESSES! YOUR HIGHNESSES! HI! HI! HI!"

Waving at us from the top of the palace steps were Bob and Larry.

Josh chuckled evilly.


	9. Chapter 9

_Nela_

"Oh wow—hi! Bob and Larry!" I smiled at them.

They beamed back. Well, Bob did. Larry just nodded.

"Nice to see you again too, Larry," James chimed in.

Bob grinned. "All the Zin troops are gone, you'll be happy to hear. Every single one of 'em. Blasted off the face of Deandra."  
Phil grunted. "Deandra doesn't have a face."  
"It's an _expression_, you idiot," I muttered under my breath.

The sky slowly turned rosy pink and began to stretch over the entire kingdom of Deandra.

"James!" Phillip whirled around, real panic written all over his chiseled face. "James, you have to run! Go to Aurora with the flower!"  
James ran across the drawbridge and into the castle, and Phil and I followed.

Bob waved at me. "Princess Nela, Larry and I are headed back to Zin to find our wives and children."  
Larry nodded, and Bob translated. "Larry says his most sincere farewell. You are truly great people, and fit to be Royals."  
I smiled, and they ran off.

Phil was barking orders in the kitchen.

"Get water! No, not tap water, Macy, _hot _water! And she's gonna give birth so get towels! TOWELS! No, not TROWELS, TOWELS! And get all the hot water you can. Get blankets, get something to drink for me and Nela and James. And milk! Get Josh a milk bottle!"  
I smiled as Phil thought of our son in these grave circumstances.

"Upstairs, Nela!" Phil yelled as he took the stairs three at a time to get to Aurora's room.

In Aurora's room, James was bent over Aurora.

He looked pleadingly at us. "How do I—"

Phil stepped forward. "Pour it down her throat!"  
James looked shocked. "I don't want to!"  
"DO YOU SEE ANOTHER WAY?" Phillip bellowed.

James drowned the flower in a cup of hot water, and then gently eased the golden liquid down Aurora's throat.

We waited.

Time passed.

She didn't wake.

My heart was beating in my ears. I held Josh tight to my chest.

She didn't wake.

James smacked the cup of flowerwater down onto the dresser and fell to his knees next to Aurora, tears leaking out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry," he kept saying. "Aurora, I'm so sorry." He pressed his lips to hers, and then ran his fingers over her giant ballooning stomach. "Oh, _God_!" he wailed.

I saw Phillip do something I had never seen him do: he gave James a hug.

He just stood there, hugging his sobbing best friend, and whispered: "It's gonna be okay, James."

Tears involuntarily came out of my eyes.

Suddenly, there was a flash next to me, and the enchantress appeared.  
James looked up.

"It's alright, James," said the enchantress with a kind smile. "Take the flowerwater. Now. Hurry, before we lose anymore time."  
James picked it up. "And?" Tears still ran down his face.

"Give it to her...right now." The enchantress nodded.

James gently poured the liquid into her mouth.

The enchantress held up a hand. "Wait."  
We waited.

Time passed.

Aurora was motionless and still, her face grayish.

And then suddenly—her eyes opened.

We all gasped.  
James was right on top of her, hugging her tightly, kissing her pregnant belly, her lips. Aurora cried, burying her face into James' body. I gave Aurora a tight hug, and Phil did too, and even though he didn't look happy, I knew he was.

"Who are you?" Aurora asked the enchantress, wonder written in her light blue eyes.

She smiled. "Princess Buttercup," was all she said.

Aurora gasped and burst into tears again. "OHMYGOD," She kept saying over and over again, and looking at James.  
"It's true," he said simply, through his tears.

Maybe today wouldn't be so bad after all.

Just saying.

* * *

_Phillip_

I had to watch Josh while Nela talked to Aurora and James in her room.

I was just sitting alone because I didn't like being mushy with this strange little child, Josh.

But I was getting a bit fond of him—

Josh was telling me a story about a dragon, and I wasn't really listening.

Suddenly, he let out a scream. "DWAGGY!"  
I glanced down at him. "What?"  
"Dwaggy!" Tears ran down the child's face. "Dwaggy gone!"  
I blinked. "It's gonna be okay. He's just a—"

Josh threw himself to the floor and began to throw an absolute tantrum. "I WANT DWAGGY! BAD BAD MAN! GIMME DWAGGY! HE IS THE KING!"  
I closed my eyes.

Servants had begun to stare.

I stood up and waved my arms at them. "Well?! What are you waiting for? Go find his dragon!"  
"What color?" asked a servant.

"What color?" I demanded to Josh.

He raised his head. "Wed."  
"RED!" I barked at the servants. "GO!"

* * *

**Five minutes later**

"We couldn't find it, Your Highness," reported the servant. "We searched everywhere."

"Is that okay, Josh?" I asked, hoping for the best.

Fat chance.

"WAAAAAAAAH!" Josh responded.  
"Make one then!" I yelled. "Ask the craftsmen to make a dragon stuffed animal! A huge one! In—what color, Josh?"  
"Wed."  
"WED!" I shook my head. "I MEAN RED! GO!"

* * *

**About another ten minutes later**

"Here it is!" The servant brought in a huge dragon stuffed animal, red, that looked almost exactly like Josh's old Draggy.

"Josh, look!" I picked him up and pointed. "Look! It's your Draggy! Go play with him!"  
Josh looked at me admiringy. "He so big!"  
I nodded.  
"Bigga than meee!" Josh toddled over to the dragon, falling on top of him. He hugged the dragon tightly. "I wuv you Dwagon!"  
My heart felt a little full and a little happy. Josh was actually beginning to grow on me. A lot. Despite his little annoying habits, I had to tolerate him.

After all, he was my son.

And we were alike in more ways than one.

I grinned. "So, buddy, are you gonna name him Draggy?"  
Josh looked thoughtful, his arms still around the Dragon. Then he slowly walked over to me, with a few falls in between, and hugged my leg.

His blue eyes traveled slowly up to meet brown eyes.  
"No," he said.

"No?" I asked. "What will you name him, champ?"  
Josh gave me a tiny smile.

"_Daddy_."


	10. Chapter 10

_Phillip_

James was pacing around and freaking out.

"I'M NOT READY TO BE A FATHER, PHIL! I'M NOT READY!" he screamed agitatedly. I nodded wisely. "I know, James. You have to take it all in."

"_Take it all in_? You were trying to drown yourself in a toilet when Nela was pregnant!"

I scowled at him. "Not true."

"Oh, it's as true as the beauty on my face."

"Then not true at all, because—"

"IF I HAVE TO LISTEN TO YOU ARGUE FOR POINTLESS REASONS, SO HELP ME GOD—"

"Sorry, Nela."

"Sorry, Nela."

Nela glared at the both of us. "Aurora is pregnant, and all you can do is shoot meaningless insults at each other? Is this how a respectable father or _king_ should act?"

We both hung our heads. "No, Nela."

Josh grinned at the both of us and held up Draggy. "Dwaggy says HE KING NOT BAD MAN!" he crowed triumphantly. "DWAGGY KING! DWAGGY KING!"

"Absolutely not! Draggy is definitely not fit to be a king. He, unlike me, hasn't read the encouraging book, _How to be Royal_, ten times, no, not nine times, but _ten_—"

The nurse opened the door wearing the biggest smile on her face. She walked away, humming to herself, and adjusting her hospital scrubs.

I could hear screaming and swearing coming from inside.

I shuddered.

James looked just about ready to faint.

"OH, _PHIL_!" he bellowed, and threw himself into my arms. "I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't—"

"James, you're a man, not a woman. This is what women do. They get pregnant and scream. Do you want to get pregnant and scream?"

James wiped his eyes. "N-no, Phil."

"Then shut up and at least _pretend_ that you like children."

James wiped his eyes again. "Got a tissue on you?"

"No."

"Okay."

Another scream from the door.

"I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T I CAN'T—"

I ignored him this time.

"JOSH WHAT DO I _DO_?! JOSH PLEASE, PLEASE YOU'LL UNDERSTAND—"

Josh solemnly patted James' head. "He gives you his blessing." I told James.

"Unicons?"

"Yeah."

"Unicons."

"Mister James? _Prince_ James?"

James fell over and crashed down the hospital stairs. I craned my neck to see how far he would go. Nela looked just about ready to explode.

"Just let him go." I said flatly to the nurse.

"Oh." The nurse swallowed. "Could you please tell His Highness that he could visit Aurora now."

"Is the baby born?"

"No, not yet. But, er, I think that Aurora would like some _support_ right now."

I shoved Nela to the nurse. "She's perfect for this." The nurse smiled at Nela kindly, the corners of her eyes crinkling.

Nela smiled back. "Phil, hold Josh while I go. And don't drop him."

I grimaced and picked up the boy.

"Hey, Josh." I said, and smiled when he dimpled.

"How's Daddy?" I asked him. Josh poked his three-foot dragon Daddy in the stomach. "Daddy is hungwy." Josh said solemnly.

"Well. I don't have anything to eat." I said, pretending to check my pockets.

Josh nodded and sat on my lap, and I smiled.

Suddenly, right at the Nela-picture-perfect moment, James staggered up the stairs, yelling, "I'm okay! I'm okay! It's okay!"

"He's never okay," I whispered to Josh.

"Secrets don't make friends." James said, sitting down next to me.

A few of the nurses and the doctors were staring at him. One ran up to him. "Are you alright? Would you like a stretcher?"

I waved it off. "He's had a lot of hits to the head. A lot."

The doctor looked at him, unconvinced.

"He's weird. Don't bother." I said to the doctor.

The doctor left.

James glared at the wall and crossed his arms. "I'm not _weird_. I'm just cool that way."

Josh crossed his arms too. "Cool dat way."

Nela came running out of the room. "James, Aurora wants to speak to you!" Her face was pink and flushed, but her eyes were bright.

James gulped.

* * *

_James_

Going into that room was probably the scariest thing I had ever done.

The first thing I heard when I stepped in was, "Clean up this blood!"

So I just ran out again.

"I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't I can't—"

Phil raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"CLEAN UP THIS BLOOD!"

Phil raised the other eyebrow.

"…"

"WHY IS THERE BLOOOOOOOOOD—"

Nela facepalmed.

"James, it's just—"

"BLOOOOOOOOOOD!"

_Aurora_

* * *

It was painful.

There was too much pain.

WHY DID I WANT A CHILD?

Pain.

Pain.

"Come on, sweetheart, you're almost there!"

I sobbed.

"AND IT'S A BABY!"

I stopped crying.

A tiny, pink, wrinkled bundle was placed into my arms, it's wailing making my heart break into a million pieces.

I started crying again and hugged it to my chest.

"Would you like to know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"OF COURSE NOT WHY WOULD WE?"

Phil, James, Nela and Josh were standing in the doorway.

"Blood?" James asked cautiously.

I shook my head.

He started sobbing.

"It's a girl, Your Highness." The nurse said, smiling.

"She's beautiful." I whispered, wiping my tears and staring at the tiny piece of life I had created it.

"What's her name?" James asked.

"Well, you're her father, you should know." I laughed.

James looked nervous. "How about we _all_ choose together?"

"No." Phil said.

"I like Francesca." I said thoughtfully.

"Vivica." James said.

"Victoria." Nela suggested.

Phil stood there for five minutes.

"Marie."

Everybody stared at him.

"I LOVE IT!" I said happily. "Francesca Vivica Victoria Marie!"

"See, she liked my name…." Phil smirked.

James frowned. "I AM THE FATHER AND SHE SHALL LOVE MY NAME OR—"

"I love ALL the names!" I said brightly.

"Isn't she pretty, Josh?" I asked him kindly.

"She ugly. She so ugly." Josh said, wrinkling his nose in baby disgust.

Phillip snickered. "High five, son. No girls for us."

Nela glared at him.

"Her name is Francesca. Do you like it?" I asked Josh, ignoring his earlier comment.

"Fwanquaqua. Fwankie!"

"REVELATION!" James crowed, slapping Phil's back.

I beamed. "Frankie! Oh, how beautiful! How fit for a princess!"

"We're leaving, son." Phil said grumpily.

"YEAH!" Josh put his hands on his hips and stalked out the door, his father on his heels.

Nela's lips were in a straight line.

"I apologize for my _family_." She said to me through a forced smile.

I laughed. "No, no, don't apologize! They've made my afternoon! Right after Frankie, of course." I said, staring in wonder at my new child.

James held her in his arms and looked at her like she was the most foreign thing on the planet.

"…Josh, why is Daddy wet?"

"I PEEEEEEEEEED!"

"AGH!"

Phil came back into the room, looking grumpier than normal.

"I'd just like to congratulate you on your child. You made it." He made a tiny fist bump. "Whoo."

James looked at him like he had grown three heads.

"Shut up, James."

"I didn't even—"

Nela mock-smiled at Phil. "Oh, Phillie, your heart grew _three sizes today_!"

James looked confused. "He had a heart?"

Phil whacked him in the head.

"Hey, hey! Holding a baby here!"

I smiled to myself.

_Some things never change._

_But you know what?_

_But I like it that way._

* * *

**Kieran: Aaaaaand it's a wrap!  
****Crystal: Dawn is FINISHED! THE END! ****James: But the series is not over. *raised eyebrows***

**Phillip: Are you kidding?!**

**Nela: I dunno, I kinda like this series. **

**Crystal: Well, the continuation is a different story for a different time. **

**Kieran: Peace out! **

**Aurora: Bye, guys! **

**Josh: WAINBOWS AND UNICONS SITTING ON A CLAWD! **

**Aurora: PS. Frankie says hi.  
****:) **


End file.
